Letters
by very-not-inanimate
Summary: After her death, Audrey has a few letters to write...


_Inspired by a scene from the play Eurydice, at the very end of the show._

Dear Seymour,

I miss you. I'm sorry for leaving you like that. If I hadn't come into the shop that night, if I hadn't let the plant talk me into bringing it water, we would still be together. Maybe we would have been married now, with a family of our own. Who would know? We had a dream, a future, and I ruined it. I ruined everything. I'm not sorry for letting you feed me to the plant, but I am sorry that I got myself killed.

I've seen you grieving, Seymour. Of course, I haven't seen you physically. Nobody here can see the living world. But I've imagined you, tears staining your face as you lose yourself in sadness. It breaks my heart to think about it. You, of all people, don't deserve that. You shouldn't be sad. It's not fair to you.

I want you to move on. You shouldn't be this heartbroken your whole life. You'll miss everything the world has to offer. Find someone else, someone who will make you as happy as you made me. Of course, it won't be me. Some people think the dead can return, but it's not true. We're trapped here.

I know it'll be hard. I was your first love, like you were mine. As much as I want to come back to you, as much as I want to see your smile again, I don't want you dwelling on me. Please, live your life without me.

Love,

Audrey

Audrey sat back for a moment, satisfied with what she had written. Her heart was heavy- why wouldn't it be, telling the love of her life to move on?- but she felt she had to do this. It wasn't fair for her, but what did it matter? She was dead; she couldn't affect the real world. Things weren't fair for the dead.

All of a sudden, something occurred to her: if Seymour married someone else, how would she know how to take care of him properly? Audrey was the only one, up to this point, who had this knowledge. _One more letter couldn't hurt…_ She picked up the pencil and started writing again.

Dear Seymour's future wife,

My name is Audrey. A long time ago, I knew Seymour, and I can admit that I loved him. But it's all in the past now. You reading this means that he found a person that makes him happy, and that's all I want for him. Seymour is an amazing man, and I hope with all of my heart that you see that.

Now, Seymour isn't just anyone. I've met many men before, and Seymour is like nobody else. I've seen firsthand how good a man he is. We used to work together, in a florist shop. I lived just across the street. Let me tell you, seeing him was the best part of my day.

But I'm not writing to talk about the past. I'm writing because I want to help you. It can be quite difficult to take care of Seymour, unless you know what you're doing. So I've written some advice for you.

Seymour loves plants. The best gift to give him is a succulent, or some other kind of exotic plant. His favorite flowers are carnations.

Being raised on Skid Row, Seymour isn't used to affection, so when you're affectionate with him, do so gently. A simple kiss on the nose or the forehead is perfect.

If he makes a mistake, treat him with kindness. Remind him that you're his wife, not his boss.

No matter what he says, when Seymour's upset, he's not fine. Don't let him suffer alone. Reassure him, tell him that everything is going to be alright.

Try to make him smile every day. I can't tell you about his past, but I can tell you that it wasn't a very happy one. When he smiles, it's his way of showing you that he's truly okay. Besides, his smile is the sweetest one you'll ever see.

Stroke his hand with your thumb when you hold it.

Take walks with him.

Hold him when he's hurting.

Tell him you love him as much as you can. He really needs it.

Thank you.

Sincerely,

Audrey Fulquard

By the time she finished her letter, Audrey was crying. I have to let him go, she told herself. _He's going to do great things. I can't be selfish. His well-being is much more important than my feelings, like it always has been._

Audrey stared at the wall. She was lonely. She knew Seymour wasn't hers anymore, but it didn't mean she didn't still love him.

"I know how selfish I'm being," she found herself thinking aloud. "I know my thoughts don't matter anymore. But I want to see him again. Why can't I see him again?" She broke down at the desk, tears staining the wood.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She brought her head up, her face still wet with tears. Slowly, she turned her head, and her hand flew to her mouth. Audrey leaped up from her seat and stared in disbelief. After a moment, Seymour reached out for her and pulled Audrey in for a hug.


End file.
